Every Light in the House is On
by SiriuslyDistracted
Summary: A silly little oneshot set to Trace Adkins 'Every light in the house is on' Severus and Hermione are married and he disappears for a while.


Disclaimer- I own none of this, and make no money from it.

A/N- just a silly little oneshot, I took a bunch of artistic liscence with the story so go ahead and critizice if you'd like. I was just trying to work through some writers block.

Every Light in the House is On

**I told you I'd leave a light on  
In case you ever wanted to come back home  
You smiled and said you appreciate the gesture  
I took your every word to heart  
'Cause I can't stand us being apart  
And just to show how much I really miss ya**

"I'll leave a light on." Hermione smoothed her husbands robes and tucked the tiny glowing locket her wore away, as he stood in the center of their warm living room. Today was their one year anniversary.

"You needn't do that love, you know it maybe a day or two before I can return." Severus gazed down at his wife. She hadn't changed much from the day he'd finally told her he loved her. It had been exactly five minutes after her graduation from Hogwarts. He'd meant only to congratulate the young woman but in a move so unlike him it had left everyone speechless, even Dumbledore, he opened his mouth and said the words he'd been thinking since she'd turned seventeen. "I love you miss Granger."

Neither of them had noticed the group surrounding them trading money or rolling their eyes in exasperation. This moment had been along time in coming. Although neither had spoken a word of their feelings for the other it was obvious in their arguments, in the way they both showed up in the library at the same time.

"I love you Professor Snape." She had blushed brilliantly up at him, her amber eyes sparkling.

"Where are you my love?" Severus blinked and with a smirk pressed his lips to Hermione's savoring the taste of Sangria and the apple pie they'd had for dessert.

"In my memories, now go to bed. I'll be back in a couple days at the most." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'll hold you to that Professor." With one last miserable look she lowered the hideous half skull death eater mask over his face.

"Get some sleep." He hissed, glaring as she wandered around their small cottage turning on lamps. "I love you."

"I love you too." She hated watching him leave this way but would be sitting in her usual spot right next to his apparation point when he returned.

**Every light in the house is on  
The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn  
The front walk looks like runway lights  
It's kinda like noon in the dead of night  
Every light in the house is on  
Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone  
Every light in the house is on**

Harry stood at the edge of the small street glaring at Hermione's cottage. The damnable place glowed like the sun on the darkened street. Well at least it was cloaked now. He hated to hear what the neighbors would have said if they had to put up with the blazing cottage every night.

He moved quickly down the street, his gait weighted down with more bad news. It had been a year to the day since Severus Snape had apparated to a death eater meeting, he hadn't been seen or heard from since.

"Hermione, it's Harry. Are you awake?" he shook his head, of course she was awake, she hardly slept.

"In here Harry." He hallow voice called from the living room. Harry knew what he would see before he entered the room, His best friend, sitting in that ugly straight backed chair staring at the apparation point that had been set up in her living room so Severus didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him in the neighborhood. She was too skinny, her cheeks sunken and skin pale. This is how she spent her free time, waiting for her husband to return.

"Did you find him? Did you hear anything?" She asked hopefully, grasping a small vial dangling from a chain around her neck.

He hated seeing that spark in her eyes, knowing he would once again have to douse it with bad news. He didn't say anything, only crossed the room to a row of tiny fairy lights and with a wave of his wand put one out. It had been her way of dealing with things. When everyone of the lights in the cottage had been turned off she would give up hope and move on.

**If I should ever start forgetting  
I'll turn the lights off one by one  
So you can see that I agree it's over  
But until then I want you to know  
If you look south, you'll see a glow  
That's me waiting at home each night to hold ya**

Severus lay on his side, staring at the thin strip of light that sliped through a crack in the stone wall of his cell. Today was his anniversary. He wondered what Hermione had done, had she relived their last day together just as he had? He shook his head sadly, refusing to dwell on what his wife was doing. He hoped she hadn't let herself waste away, but he had the sinking suspion she would. They'd said everyone thought he was dead and by all rights he should have been. He was a traitor, a spy and a mudblood lover, yep he should be dead and yet, by some quirk of fate he wasn't. Oh they'd tried, but not hard enough apparently.

The light outside dimmed, the sun was setting, this time last year he'd been coming home from a long day at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, love?" He peeled off his teaching robes, throwing them over the back of an armchair. Oh she'd give him hell for that later but he did so love seeing that spark in her eyes when she went on a tirade.

"Up here Severus." She called from their loft bedroom. Her voice had sounded muffled, and curiosity drew him to her. He patted his trouser pocket, making sure the box that contained her anniversary gift was still there. He came up the last steps, and stopped short.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, her hair hanging in smooth ringlets to her waist, her amber eyes were ringed in a smoky color, making her look mysterious and sexy. But the outfit, Slytherin green silk with silver and black ribbons, the teddy was designed to give a wizard a heart attack.

She floated across the small room,there was no other word for how she moved without seeming to, and stopped close enough that he could feel her heat.

He opened his mouth then closed it, looking like the stupid goldfish Potter had got him for his desk.

"Is the most sarcastic bastard the wizarding world has ever seen at a loss for words?" She grinned cheekily, her voice sliding over him like velvet. Soothing all the stress of the day.

"Just enjoying the moment, you insufferable know it all." He reached a shaking hand up to caress her cheek. She'd filled out in the year they'd been married, her hips and chest rounding. Her stomach forming a small ponch. 'Chunking out' she called it.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

The teddy hadn't lasted long, although he'd controlled himself enough to carefully remove each of the ribbons and not ruin the delicate material. Oh he would see it on her again.

"I got you something." He'd whispered later, pulling the small jewelers box out of his discarded trousers and presenting it to her. She lay across his chest curls surrounding them as she opened the box and gasped in pleasure.

A tiny glass vial, wrapped with a silver snake and held by a rearing lion was inside. "It's a Binders Locket." He explained. "I know we're married, tied to each other for life but I want more. I want forever if you'll give it to me." He'd been so scared she would say no.

Hermione had been silent for so long he'd gotten nervous. A lifetime was quite short when you applied the views of the wizarding world. Taking into account reincarnation and such. If she agreed to this they'd be together in every lifetime they lived. Know each other immediately upon meeting. Their souls would be lost until they found each other.

She rose gracefully from the bed, and crossed the room to their dresser, pulling out her wand. She touched the tip to her heart then to the bottle. Half filling it with her hearts blood. He sighed, doing the same when she brought the locket back to him. It had glowed brightly, split in two and wrapped itself around their necks. The now smaller lockets held their own glow, the light of love.

Severus groaned when icy cold of night settle into his cell. He wrapped one long fingered hand around the still glowing locket that still hung from his neck.

"Wakey wakey Sevi." Bellatrix giggled from the door, "The dark lord has decided you've suffered long enough." She danced across the cell, kicking him in the ribs hard enough to crack them as she went. She levitated him into the Dark lords chambers as he'd been unable to walk for a few months now.

"Here's the dirty traitor master." She sang happily, intentionally slamming him into walls as she went.

"Ah Severus, your time has finally come. Do you bow before me as you always did?" Voldemort hissed when Severus' limp body was dropped in a heap at his feet. He didn't answer, knowing no matter what he said he'd be tortured for it.

"Hmm you say nothing. Have you no parting words for your master?" Voldemort glared, his pale skin and red eyes glowing in the darkened room.

Severus remained silent, focusing on Hermione's face. remembering every curve, every line of her body. He could smell the soft scent of jasmine, hear the tinkle of her laughter and feel the warmth of her love.

"Speak now for you will die tonight." Voldemort stood, anger vibrating the air around him. "Leave us." He waved to the few remaining death eaters watching as the rustled out of the chamber.

It was the only room in the compound that wasn't warded against all magic, if he could send a patronus or anything. But he had no wand, and his powers had been dampened when he'd attempted to escape a month after having been caught. The locket around his neck grew warmer, he could almost feel the ancient blood magic pulsing through his body.

Severus grasped the locket, concentrating on Harry Potter and hoped this worked.

"I will not die on my anniversary." He hissed finally earning a hateful glare from the Dark Lord.

"You wish to honor your filthy mudblood wife, how disgusting. If we could find her she'd be here to witness your devotion. That is what has kept you alive this long." Voldemort swept around the chamber, "Sentimental fool that I am, I wanted the two of you to die together."

**Every light in the house is on  
The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn  
The front walk looks like runway lights  
It's kinda like noon in the dead of night  
Every light in the house is on  
Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone  
Every light in the house is on**

"'Mione, Joaquin is awake." Harry moved to stand at her side, carrying her dark haired son. He gurgled happily. Hermione grinned and took her son, nuzzling his downy hair. She shifted, unbuttoning her top and arranging the child to nurse. She normally heard the baby but must have drifted off for a few moments.

"You don't have to come over here every night Harry. I'm not going to hurt myself and Ginny must miss you." She spoke quietly,

"I know you wont hurt yourself, and Ginny is at the University this year remember? Besides..." Harry's eyes darkened to icy emerald chips. Pain speared thorough his head, making him feel like someone had just split his head open. A pale patronus flashed inhis mind. It was a pitiful cry for help but a recognizable one all the same.

"I have to go, I'll be back in a moment." He mumbled apparating away suddenly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling with horrified worry. She twisted her locket with her freehand staring into the glowing light. Granted her entire home glowed all the time but the light from the locket was that of love and couldn't be put out, it offered her comfort when she wanted so badly to panic.

Harry appeared with a pop, ready for a fight, in the middle of Voldemort's chambers. The dark lord looked shocked at his luck. Harry Potter showing up in the middle of his chambers, obviously not prepared for battle.

Harry fell back on his Auror training and flicked his wand using the element of surprise, "Petrificus totallus." He bellowed, stunned himself when Voldemort froze a look of surprise on his snake like face face.

"Professor." Harry leaned down, and dragged Severus' arm around his neck helping him to stand.

"Hurry Potter. You don't have time." Severus gritted his teeth against the pain of using his legs

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort, "Avada Kedarva." He yelled, but he didn't possess the hate to carry out the curse. Snape understood, it had been too long and most of the hate had turned to pity.

"Hold this, think of Ginny and cast it again." Severus held out his locket, consintrated on the love he felt for Hermione and yelled the spell at the same time as Harry. The light that exploded from Harry's wand was golden and bright as the sun, burning everything in it's path. When it died down there was nothing left of Voldemort but a small pile of ashes and a scorch mark.

"Wow that was anti-climatic." Harry shifted Severus' weight and appariated them to St. Mungo's.

**Every light in the house is on  
The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn  
The front walk looks like runway lights  
It's kinda like noon in the dead of night  
Every light in the house is on  
Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone  
Every light in the house is on**

Severus stared at the glaring cottage, she'd seriously left every light in their cottage on for a year. Harry had gone inside a moment ago, promising not to tell her that Severus was outside.

The door opened then closed quickly, the Boy-who-finally-vanquished, looked up at him.

"she's asleep. But there is something you need to know before you go in." Harry looked nervous.

"What? Is she alright?"

"Besides the weight loss and lack of sleep, yeah. But there's something else... someone else to consider when you go in."

Severus felt a bit of panic, she had found someone else. Harry was holding out a small picture saying something to him.

"Severus, here." He forced the picture into his limp hand.

Hermione smiled back at him, a tiny blue bundle in her arms. Severus scowled until a pair of tiny arms started flaying, the tightly swaddled blanket coming loose.

"His name is Joaquin Severus Snape. Thats your son Severus." Harry explained.

"I have a son?" He smiled and moved towards the cottage door, leaving Harry grinning behind him.

"I wonder if Ginny is alone." He thought aloud, before apparating away. The world could wait to hear the news for one more day.

Severus entered the cottage, amazed at just how bright the rooms were, out a long forgotten habit it started turning the lamps off, making is way to the stairs and his sleeping wife. The room was as it had been when he left with the exception of a crib, changing table and rocking chair. Hermione was tucked into the bed they had once shared. Harry hadn't been kidding about weight loss, she looked skeletal, her silky hair tied back in a tight bun, dark circles under her eyes told him she hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while. He would be mad at her later seeing as he wasn't in much better shape. The healers had been forced to remove the bones in his legs and regrow them so that he could walk again, and he sported more scars than he had the last time he'd seen her.

He had reached out to touch her when a gurgle from the crib drew his attention. The baby was tiny. He reached out and rubbed his fingers on his son's cheek. The boy gave a slobbery smile.

"Hello son. I'm your father." He gentally picked the boy up, it had been years since he'd held a baby. Draco had just been born the last time. But the baby seemed happy with his efforts, making baby sounds that Severus assumed where approval. He settled into the rocking chair and with a flick of his wand the remaining lamps in the room went out.

Hermione stirred, she felt better than she had in a year, and wondered how Harry had given her the dreamless sleep draught without her realizing it. She streatched and looked around the dark room. Dark room?

"Oh no, no, no, no." She jumped up, grasping her wand and started flicking the lights back on.

"No wonder Harry has to give you dreamless sleep draughts. How can you sleep with all these lights on?"

She froze, her back to the rocking chair. That voice, like velvet. She hung her head, this was just a dream. She'd had it before, she'd talked to Severus before only to wake up and find it had just been a dream. "You're not real."

"well, i've been told I''m a nightmare but I always assumed it was a refrence to my teaching."

Hermione sighed, pointing her wand at her foot she fired a mild hex, yelping when it actually hurt.

"I'm awake. So I must have gone crazy." She turned to look at her husband. He was too skinny, dressed in a set of St. Mungo's robes and holding their son.

"He's beautiful." He spoke, watching her but playing with Joaquin's hands.

"He looks just like his father."

"With his mother's nose." He held out his hand, beakoning her forward. She took cautious steps towards him, gasping when his warm hand wrapped around hers.

"Sorry it took a little longer than a couple days." He looked at her, his obsidion eyes wet with tears.

"I left the lights on like I said I would." She was sobbing now, tears pouring onto his shoulder. Soaking the borrowed robes.

His own tears were spilling down his pale cheeks.

"We have all eternity to spend together now." He whispered, as their lockets burned brighter than all of the lamps Hermione could have lit.


End file.
